To determine the safety in healthy adults of purified subunit influenza vaccines consisting of uncleaved hemaglutinin expressed in insect cells under serum-free conditions by a ercombinant baculvirus and to determine the immunogenicity and dose response of SFrHAO in healthy adults. At present, this is active as a data analysis protocol only protocol.